


When your love rival is a frog(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [74]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, Humor, Jealousy, Lizards, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by lem0n_shark, read by me___Jay loves frogs. Kai does not.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When your love rival is a frog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612956) by [lem0n_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_shark/pseuds/lem0n_shark). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
